


Getting Younger

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [513]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, tinies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl askedcan you maybe do a reverse age au with thunderbirds.





	1. Chapter 1

Alan’s eyes were like saucers.  

Gordon was too busy cackling and taking photographs to notice.  “Oh my god, John is actually cute, what is this witchcraft!” he cackled as he stepped around to get a better angle.

“Actual witchcraft?” Alan offered shakily, trying to force himself to move closer.  “Gordon, stop that and help me  _fix this_!”

Gordon grumbled, but he tucked his phone away in one of his belt pockets.  “Fine, fine, yeah, I guess this is a little weird.”

“A  _little_  weird!?” Alan nearly shrieked.  He cleared his throat and tried to get control of his rising panic.  He and Gordon were now, quite literally, the only adults in the room.  “Gordon, Scott, John and Virgil have all turned into  _actual three year olds_.  This is more than a little weird.”  He exhaled, hard, and considered the wide-eyed and blinking toddlers before him.

Damn it, Gordon was right.  They were too cute.

“Do you think it’s the Hood?” Gordon tried.

“Right now, let’s just get them back to the Island and hope Brains can figure this out.”  Dropping down onto his haunches, Alan smiled at young Scott and tried not to be too bewildered.  “Hey, Scott.  Remember me?”

Scott’s bottom lip was quavering, his eyes going liquid as he shook his head. “I WANT MY MOMMA!” he wailed, setting off the other two into hysterical crying.

“Well done, father of the year,” Gordon deadpanned as Alan almost fell on his ass trying to back away from the sudden volume.

“At least I’m trying,” Alan shot back.  Giving up, Alan tapped his comm.  “Kayo?  Come in Kayo, we’ve got a big problem here.  Kayo?”

With a shrieking war cry, a tiny Kayo dropped from the rafters and onto Gordon’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ak47stylegirl asked  
> loved the reversed age Au! more please?(thunderbirds)

“I am never,  _ever_ having children.”

“That’s nice to know, darling.”  Unlike Gordon, who looked like he’d armwrestled a tornado and lost, Penny was still perfectly put together, not a hair out of place.  “But really, they’re not that hard to handle.”

Gordon raised a single eyebrow.  “Since we’ve decided, until Brains comes up with a better explanation, that this is actual witchcraft, I am hereby declaring that you getting Cyclone Scott down for a nap is also freaking  _magical_.”

That made her smile.  “He’s a sweetheart, I wish you wouldn’t talk about your brother like that.”

Gordon sat forward, elbows on his knees.  “Pen, darling, he sat in the kitchen smashing plates and singing a song about being the plate smashing man.”

Penny covered her mouth with her hand.  “Yes, I’m rather glad Alan got that on camera.”

Gordon gave up.  “Where is Alan, anyway?”

They found him in the lounge with their now small siblings, a tiny Kayo curled up like a dragon against his hip.  “I can’t move,” Alan hissed.  “She will wake up. Then Virgil will wake up.  And he will wake up Scott.  And my eardrums are still ringing.”

Gordon scowled at the huddle of blankets that was a sleeping, tiny Scott. “It’s a miracle the rest of us are here at all,” he murmured to himself.  At Penny’s look of enquiry, he added “our mother was a badass, I hope there’s no doubt about that now.”

Alan tried to shush him, the hiss turning into a yelp as, in the blink of an eye, tiny Kayo turned into a full-sized Kayo sprawled over his stomach.  Alan froze, hands held out and clearly visible as Kayo cracked open one eye and then the other.  “Where am I?”

Gordon had almost bitten through his lip trying not laugh.  “Sleeping on Alan?”

Kayo nodded like that was the most normal thing in the world.  “Oh, is that all.  Good.”  Ignoring the  _ooph_  from Alan, she pushed herself upright.  “Next question, what hap-”

She was cut off by a high pitched yelp from under the blankets.  An adult-sized foot was now sticking out from under one corner.  A second later, Scott’s head popped up at the other end.

“Are you all right, Scott?” Penny asked, concerned at the bright red cheeks and shiny eyes.

“Why…are my boxers…so  _tight!”_ There was a moment of furious under-blanket action, a ripping sound, and Scott sighed with pure relief.

“Maybe,” Gordon admitted to Penny as there was a whimper of pain from behind the couch where he’d last seen tiny Virgil.  “Digging the kid sized clothes out of storage wasn’t the  _best_  idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preludeinz asked  
> (tagging onto that last Age Swap AU - brotp?)

“So does Brains think it will be permanent?” 

John sighed but shook his head. “There was an impressive level of technobabble, even for me, but I think the gist of it is once the levels of - lets call it the antiageism, because even if Gordon is being pretentious, it’s better than what Brains was calling it - once that drops down, we should be us again. Forever. Thank goodness.”

“Agreed,” Penny said with feeling. “Does he even know what’s triggering it, or where it came from?”

“None.” That John leaned over, rocking almost absently until he was resting against her, told her everything she needed to know about how he was feeling. 

She settled for reaching up to brush her nails through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. “Though I have to say, darling, you were an adorable toddler.”

John scowled. “You’re only saying that because I’m between Scott the destruction monster and Mister ‘oops I broke it’ Virgil.”

She just scritched him some more. “It’s always the quiet ones, in my experience.”

John laughed, but his eyes were drifting closed. “You were the quiet but lethal preschooler, weren’t you?”

“Guilty as – oh!” It was disconcerting to watch, but even more to feel the scalp under her hands go from adult to child-sized in the space of a heartbeat. “Hello there.”

Tiny John looked up at her with eyes like crystal liquid pools. His bottom lip started to quiver, and Penny braced herself for a rafter-rattling howl. But instead, little John dove forward, burying his face against her belly.

Penny wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his head, and gently rocked him back and forth until the trembling slowed. She was getting better at spotting the signs, and that slight tension in tiny limbs had her leaning back a second before her John was back, his shoulder now at her face level. “Ok, this is really starting to suck,” John sighed.

Penny just tightened her grip on him and rested her chin on his bicep until the shaking finally stopped.


End file.
